


Can't let you get hurt again

by echo_of_words



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: anonymous said: you want a prompt? maybe you can do something like "I can't let you get hurt again" with roman saying it to your choice? (bonus points if it's hella angsty ;))))))) )Roman is worried about his friends. They're ready to stand by his side.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761301
Kudos: 35





	Can't let you get hurt again

“No, Roman! Please...please stay…” Patton’s voice cracks on the last word as he looks pleadingly up at him, tears swimming in his eyes. “Please…”

“I can’t.” Roman turns away from him, cloak swishing around his legs, as he rapidly blinks to stop his own tears from falling. He can’t show these emotions now.

“Roman, you must see that this is ridiculous. Why not let us help? Together, we could—”

At the sound of Logan’s voice, Roman whirls around once more. “No! I have to do this myself. Don’t you see? I’ve only just gotten you back! I can’t risk losing you again! The Dragon Witch—”

“The Dragon Witch wants _you_ , idiot, so you shouldn’t go out there alone!” Virgil is glaring at him, furious, although Roman notices that he, too, has tear tracks running down his face, his eyeshadow slightly smudged. “You’re giving her exactly what she wants!”

“But what if she _captures_ one of you again?” Roman bursts out, growing desperate. “Last time I let you help me, you almost _died_ , Virgil! I can’t let that happen again! **I can’t let you get _hurt_ again!** It’ll be my fault if...if one of you…” His voice trembles. No, no, no, he’s supposed to be the brave one, he can’t let them down again, he has to stay strong, can’t let them be in danger again… Images of Virgil flash through his mind. Virgil in pain, Virgil bleeding, Virgil’s unconscious body falling to the ground with a thump as he falls unconscious right after being rescued from the Dragon Witch.

And other visions start manifesting, new visions, visions of Patton and Logan lying on the ground, Logan’s glasses shattered and his tie askew, Patton’s happy smile gone, empty eyes staring up at the cloudy night sky, blood sluggishly flowing out of a dark wound on Logan’s chest, painting the forest floor a sticky red, drenching the air with a sickening metallic smell and causing Roman to retch; and suddenly he sees Virgil lying next to them, his hoodie ripped to shreds and showing his bare chest beneath, pale skin sliced and torn, shockingly scarlet blood flowing freely; and Roman cries out in horror and pain, knowing that this is his fault, all his fault, why didn’t he protect them why why _why why why_ —

“Roman? Roman! _Roman!_ ” Dimly, he registers that somebody is saying his name, but he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the devastating scene in front of him. _All my fault all my fault I did this to them this is all my fucking fault_ , and suddenly he realizes that he can’t breathe, he’s choking, he’s suffocating, he—

“ _Roman!_ ” Virgil’s voice is spiked with fear, and it’s that more than anything that finally brings Roman back to reality.

“Roman, kiddo…” Patton’s voice is shaky, but Roman can tell he’s trying to keep calm. “Roman, you’ve gotta breathe. We’re here, all right? We… we can figure something out. Together. Trust us.” He manages a smile. “We’ll make sure nobody gets hurt this time.”

Roman hesitates. _How can we be_ sure _, though?_

Logan nods. “We will devise a plan that will ensure none of us are taken again. We _will_ defeat her. We have made mistakes in the past, but we will not make them again. But we need to work _together_ to do so.”

Roman takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he looks up at his three friends, feeling a little braver.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. We… we can do this.”

Patton smiles again, this time for real. “Yeah. We can.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! [@echo-of-words](https://echo-of-words.tumblr.com)


End file.
